


Making Me Feel I'm Home

by idra



Series: 31 Days of October [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, fall - Freeform, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve and Tony are on a date to watch the leaves changing colors.





	Making Me Feel I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series, because it's not enough that I have two unfinished series in progress, as well as two WIPs that I haven't touched in six months. I am, however, working on all of these things now. I just really wanted to get the start of this one going. I plan on writing a bunch before I continue posting this series. 
> 
> Also, so it's going to be 31 days of October, BUT, I'm probably not going to post all in October. They're just going to be all October themed.
> 
> Prompt for this fic was Fall Leaves.

Steve reaches out, touching the red leaf. “This is so beautiful,” he murmurs, pulling back and going over to the picnic blanket Tony had laid out and is currently sleeping on. He chuckles a little and leans down, kissing Tony’s cheek. “And so are you,” he adds, grabbing his sketchbook and the brand new set of colored pencils that Tony had recently bought for him. 

He moves away a few feet and settles against a tree trunk, beginning to sketch the picture ahead of him. After a while, he stretches and moves to wake up Tony. He’s filled up at least four pages with pictures of the leaves and pictures of Tony surrounded by leaves. “Tony, time to wake up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Tony mumbles, grabbing hold of Steve’s wrist.

Steve chuckles as he allows Tony to pull him down beside him. “Tony, it’s starting to get dark.” 

Tony rolls over, laying on top of Steve’s chest. “Don’t care. Wanna sleep.” 

“No more sleep,” Steve says, even as he wraps his arms around Tony. “Come on, Tony. I wanna be able to see the leaves as we head home. You promised me we’d sightsee.” 

“Ugh. You’re so whiny.” Tony kicks his legs a little. 

“Look who’s talking,” Steve laughs, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “On your feet, gorgeous.”

Tony allows Steve to pull him up and he wraps his arms around Steve. “Ugh, you’re horrible and terrible and I don’t know why I love you.” 

“I don’t know why you do either, but I’m glad you do.” Steve kisses Tony’s nose. 

“Fuck you. You’re not fair.” Tony pulls back and smiles sleepily up at Steve. “You suck.” 

Steve just shrugs at that and kisses Tony’s forehead. “Come on, gorgeous. Let’s get going.” 

After packing up their picnic stuff, Tony heads for the car. He glances around, realizing it is starting to get a little dark. “Hey, I have an idea. Remember that town we drove through on our way up here?” 

“Yeah?” 

“There was a little bed and breakfast there. I thought we could maybe spend the night, then in the morning, we’ll take our time driving home?” Tony smiles at Steve. It’s the least he can do for the man he loves, especially when he’d fallen asleep on Steve during their picnic. Tony is only slightly prepared to be kissed as suddenly as he is. “I take it that’s a yes?” Tony laughs when Steve swats his ass. “Come on, Captain. Let’s go get a room for the night.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Steve as they load up the car.

Steve rolls his eyes and leans in, kissing Tony’s cheek. “Thank you. I know leaf watching isn’t something you’d normally want to do, so I really appreciate that you’re willing to indulge me.” 

“Not gonna lie. I love indulging you.” Tony smirks at him. “You reward me so nicely.”

Blushing, Steve pulls away and walks around to his side of the car. “Let’s just go. We can discuss rewards once we have a room.” 

Tony laughs and gets behind the wheel, driving towards the small town. He might not be looking forward to staring at changing leaves, but he loves that he gets to spend more time alone with Steve. He’s ecstatic that he gets time without the team around, when he can have Steve’s total focus on just him and the leaves Steve is so excited to see. 

After getting to the small town and finding the bed and breakfast, Steve lays down on the bed, watching Tony prowl around the small room, checking out the antique furnishings. “Tony.” Steve lets out a little sigh, sitting up. He’d hoped that Tony would join him on the bed, but he can tell that Tony is more fascinated by the surroundings than him. “Most of these things aren’t even as old as I am. They’re likely fifties or sixties, or else they’re replicas,” he says, his lips curling as Tony picks up a vase and turns it over and over in his hands.

“Real or fake,” Tony holds up the vase, “this is the ugliest thing I’ve seen and I’ve got some terrifyingly ugly pieces of art at home.”

Steve pushes to his feet and takes the vase from Tony’s hands. He looks it over, wrinkling his nose at the blue, green, and pink paisley pattern adorning the standard looking vase. “You’re not wrong. But this is probably one of five thousand they mass manufactured. And people bought them, because it was likely sold as a “one of a kind” piece of art.” He rolls his eyes and sets it down. “Tony, should we go find something to eat?” 

“Oh.” Tony glances around the room again, then looks up at Steve. “Wow. I’m just realizing what a moron I’m being.” He wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I just didn’t realize how horrifyingly cliché bed and breakfasts were. Suddenly, I want to buy this place and design each room in the style of each of the Avengers.” 

With a laugh, Steve kisses Tony, barely brushing his lips over Tony’s. “Food, then we’ll come back here and design our new Avenger’s themed bed and breakfast.” 

Tony grins and hugs Steve, placing his head over Steve’s chest. “It’s no wonder I love you as much as I do. You’re a sarcastic little shit, who looks fabulous in spandex, with an ass that doesn’t quit.” 

“I knew it was the ass that kept you interested,” Steve says, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Food. Planning our own B&B. Then, if you’re still interested, you can have this ass.” 

Tony pulls back and wiggles his eyebrows. “Can that last one be the second one?” 

“If you’re good.”

Tony moves away, almost completely, grabbing onto Steve’s hand. “Let’s go get some recommendations on food.” 

Steve smiles and they head downstairs to figure out where’s a good place to eat. Steve follows Tony’s lead, knowing that he will always put his faith and trust in Tony.


End file.
